User talk:Viktoria Landers
Cole Image Do you know anywhere that has a copy of the image of Cole on the back cover of Asunder? David Gaider confirmed that was indeed Cole so if we can find a copy of that image we could use that for the article.-HD3 (talk) 04:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I guess that's settled already. Unfortunately there are letters in that part of the cover, but it seems you overcame these obstacles. Kudos to WardenWade. 12:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi Vikky, it's been a while so I wanted to say hello! I hope you're doing well and that your classes are going well so far. Take care, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 00:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Orlais art Yes it is from Mark of The Assasin loading pages. :Thanks for you responce! By the way I am not sure why you deleted the other topic I sent in your talk page. Also don't forget to sign your posts. 12:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Athras Image I linked your picture of Athras to a couple of pages, because the image they were linked to was pretty poor quality. I don't know enough about how images work on this site, but if every image linked to the original were to be switched to yours, would the image be better off deleted? It's pretty ...not good. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Athras.jpg This is the image I'm talking about, just for reference. (talk) 00:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Unused images are being deleted after one month... or at least that's what the rules say that should happen. 12:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Quasi sets In DA2 are 11 to 17 armor sets, but there are also armor elements sharing same name like Commissioned Armor. I think it's worth to be noted on page of DA2 armor sets. What do you think about that? (talk) 18:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer : Well, I should admit that I am not very knowledgable when it comes to DA2 armor. Mostlyautumn and HD3 are more experienced, I think. However, I'll try to give an answer. As far as I know the item sets in Dragon Age II list their bonus effect. When this bonus effect is listed the developers also "give" a name to the set which is used afterwards in the wiki. : By the way, why do you now name yourself StubbornMageSlayer instead of Dalish fan? :-P 19:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I've changed, I am more bloodthirsty to my political oponents on the wiki, there will be no more compromise with Algol, cynical and stubborn supporter of mages, I no longer listen to his pro-mage propaganda. I want to act in games as I please, not because many do this. Dalish fan always tried diplomacy, StubbornMageSlayer doesn't even try. I got sick of Algol's words, so I decided to reject all he believes in, now I support templars, Dalish fan would sound silly then, so I changed my nick. It's less poetic and easier to interpretate than FreeStarvingWolf, which means I don't get fed by Algol's propaganda and I am hostile to my foes even if I am lonely in my believes. (talk) 20:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer I called the topic quasi sets, because those armor parts share same names, but grant no bonus. (talk) 20:30, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer ::: Well, the "See also" tag used right now, is fine I believe. We do not need a separate armor set article. However we can add in a "Notes" paragraph in this page these quasi armor sets. ::: Look Dalishfan/StubbornMageSlayer, or I'll just call you "the Dragon Age fan from Dolnoslaskie, Wroclaw". You're passionate and idealist. That's good. However you also maintain a strong language barrier. Don't misunderstand me, I'm also not a native speaker and rarely I also misinterpret some expressions. However, if you realize that 1) people might mention things which you don't interpret right 2) people are allowed to have a different opinion of you, then you should realize that you need to stop that. ::: You were banned for a week, but with a new IP you continued to post in the wiki when it was obvious that you were not allowed to. That's just not right. However, I believe you have contributed in the wiki, not in the blogs and forums, but in the articles. I've tried to let people know of your past work and your language barrier, however this hatred I find in your last comment cannot be overshadowed anymore. ::: I believe the patience of the administration of this wiki is running thin, however I have a solution if you want to stay on this wiki. Rememember, I am on your side, that's why I want to help you: Avoid commenting in blog/forum posts; if you believe you cannot maintain a cool demeanor while commenting, I think the best option would be to avoid it. To focus on the articles of the wiki where you are indeed useful. Please think about it. 20:59, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I realise people have different opinion than mine, but I simply don't care anymore, nobody listened to me, so I give them no quater. Algol ridiculed me too many times and remained unpunished and I was driven mad by reading his extremaly biased propaganda. I don't spread pro templar propaganda like he, I simply try to make pages about mage-templar conflict sound neutral and unbiased, so I replace emotional words on various articles. I've read thousand times the same words from Algol's pro-mage propaganda, they made me sick, so I decided to be Algol's counterpath. Joker created Batman and Batman created Joker. My hatred towards him was caused by him and it gave new direction. I am calm, when he's silent, what happens now. New problem happened when Ralok appeared and oversensitively misinterpreted my words, he has problem with realising different opinions more than I already have. Henio0 was never punished for insulting me and if not Algol, he humiliates and provokes me. Comparing living people to dirt is the worst insult I've experienced. Revange is such human thing. I tried to explain everyone that Henio0 shows he's no better than me when insulting me. I don't try to provoke him, how he reacts is his choice. Even if people are provoked, they show their weakness, when they react on provocations as the provocator expects. I am not Vinetou to be unnaturaly calm. Emotions are no good nor evil, they are just fuel to peoples' motivations. My hatred made me more vigilant about articles of mage-templar conflicts and Alogol and HenioO's moves. That's no obsession, I spent in Internet several minutes a day. If you think I didn't try to make my official account, they you're wrong. I tried 5 times, but wikia always failed to send me confirmation link of creation my new account. I gave myself a break after that and I have no desire for beaucracy with top wikia admins, I don't mean King Cousland, Loleil, Terrie and D-Day, but the admins of whole wikis with bigger authority. It's better to unleash own hatred and anger as soon as possible, because all those sealed collected emotions won't stay sealed anymore in the worst possible moment. In other words I rather get angry earlier than later with bigger force. I definite calmness as getting run off anger, other ways are just collecting it. You don't have to agree with me, I just try be to understood. (talk) 21:33, October 17, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSLayer Tatoo and text I added new pictures on tattoos page and extended some texts in order to make them match in sizes. However I ran out of ideas and memories about tatoos in the games. I consider making a gallery as an alternative presentation. What do you think? (talk) 17:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer :I've made a revision to the page. I hope it is to your liking. 19:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, Victoria. (talk) 20:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer :::By the way, where did you find out that we can use tattoos on our Inquisitor? 23:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::I simply thought the character customization will work the same as in previous game. Call it speculation, I call it guessing. (talk) 17:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer ::::: It's a logical guess but we still use facts on pages. From what I've seen another editor had already removed that part. 19:17, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::: That was Henio0, but when tatoos are confirmed in DAI, I'll undo it and write "I was correct about tatoos". I also though Fellhammer is a warrior caste, because he wears an armor and has weapon. Besides why would an emissary be a noble or smith? However I wonder if he is a warrior or smith caste, because he spoke what the smiths need from the Warden. I guess you saw that darkspawn civil war was edited on my request. Question remains if there will be next threesome conflicts? (talk) 19:44, October 22, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer ::::::: Yes I noticed it and thanked D-day for her assistance. I'll get on that page as soon as I finish other conflict pages. As for other three-sided conflicts, there are no other up until now. Chantry may take a separate route in the Mage-Templar war, but it does not have an army right now (except a few loyal Seekers) and I expect it will pick a side based on the actions of the Inquisitor. If it does not, and raise an army on its own and so on, that remains to be seen. 05:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I expect Inquisition sooner than the Andrastian Chantry as the 3rd side of M-T war, because the modern Inquisition is a self-important organisation working for nobody but itself and simply adopted the name of the predecessor of templars and seekers. Besides the journalists made me disilusioned that DA world is binary like hell, you can be with mages or against them, there is no room for neutrality. Bioware did exacly, what I didn't want including this stupid dialogue wheel. (talk) 07:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer IRC Hi Vikky, I'll be hanging around on IRC for a little while if you're around to chat. I'll catch you another day if you're not available. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 20:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm really sorry but I was not online at that time. 02:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Idea for symbol of dwarves I think, if darkspawn have sybol of as their symbol, then I suggest to use as their symbol on pages of conflicts. Both symbols are already used for abilities. (talk) 08:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer : That's a very good idea. But let's use that for the dwarves collectively, not separately for dwarven characters as they already have their own house heraldry (which might know or not). 14:59, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I used that symbol on page of 1st, 4th and 5th Blight. As you suggest that symbol will be used for the dwarves collectly, not for centrain characters like Oghren or Varric. (talk) 17:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer certrain battles and certain city states I wonder if making separate pages for battles make sense. For example in darkspawn civil war only battle of vigil's keep has separate page, when there were battles at Kal'Hirol and Wedding Woods, but they don't have separate pages. In the 5th blight some battles are only mentioned but not all of them have separate pages, only Ostagar and Denerim have own pages about the war with darkspawn. Maybe some battles don't own pages, because their outcomes are too variable. Another case is on some conflict pages are mentioned Free Marches, but that's not a country like Ferelden, they are independent city states, so maybe names of the city states instead of name of this land should be mentioned. Main point is Free Marches aren't united, but are mentioned, when certain cities take part in conflicts. I suggest for example to change Free Marches on Starkhaven in 2nd BLight and to change FM on Kirkwall and Starkhaven in Qunari Wars. I wish to know your thoughts about that. (talk) 08:17, October 23, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer : Well, about the first issue you raised, I think a major condition for creating a sub-conflict page (eg. Vigil's Keep, Wending Wood, Kal'Hirol) or not, is how many details we know about it to warrant a separate article. Similarly, I'd love to have a page about the Orlesian invasion in Ferelden but we barely know anything. : As for the second issue, I think Free Marches share a common culture (see Free-Marches wide tourneys, or calling themselves as "Free Marchers") as well as a united military during invasions. Subsequently, in both Blights and Qunari Wars, the individual Free Marches states fought as one and thus should be regarded as such (not by giving credit to only one faction of the Free Marches). 05:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::What about Adding demons as 3rd party in M-T war? Or do you rather have a separate page of Demon Invasion, which happens in DAI? (talk) 07:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer ::Before making such an expansion, it would be better to wait until DA:I is out and we have the information wouldn't it?-HD3 (talk) 08:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I understand. (talk) 10:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer :::: What HD3 says. I think they will indeed be a 3rd party but let's be more patient and avoid speculations ;) 11:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Kirkwall Rebellion Icons Hey Viktoria, whatever happened, it's stopped a lot of the icons on that page from displaying.-HD3 (talk) 10:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Resolved. 23:17, October 24, 2013 (UTC) About icons not Kirkwall. What made you invent an idea that heraldy of demons is wolf from shield fade wall? I wonder if Ash warriors couldn't have origins berserker symbol, I thought about that because in Orzammar are no wolves except for blight wolves, but dwarves wouldn't use a ghoul as their symbol. I also added demon heraldies to Kirkwall rebelion. I saw your edition of battle of soldier's peak, it was a nice idea. I also wonder if we couldn't add darkspawn as 3rd party in Fereldan civil war. (talk) 07:34, October 25, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer :About demon heraldry; it's the only heraldry use by a demon that we know of. About Ash Warriors, they may have knowledge about berserker training but that's only an aspect of what they really are. I think it would be wrong if we add heraldries based on only an aspect of what a group really is, especially when we don't know their real heraldry. Fereldan civil war, as the name says, is the civil war fought between Fereldans. Adding darkspawn to it would be wrong. However there is still a clear mention of them in the article and how they benefited from it, so I think we're just fine. As for the Kirkwall rebellion, I replied in HD3's talk page. 11:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Replied on my own talk page. -HD3 (talk) 11:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Do you see a resemblance between the icon and the shield and arm armor? * File:Fereldan Ash Warrior (HoDA).png * File:Berserker DA2.png (talk) 14:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC)StubborMageSlayer :Indeed, there is a continuity in colors. I think their real heraldry would probably bear resemblance to the berserker symbol, but with some fereldan additions. 15:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Kal'Hirol Gallery Could we get some images with a bit more diversity? Like the pit with the brood mothers, the forget and the assembly hall where you see the ghosts making the speech maybe - :These images were taken from the "Kal'Hirol" location, so having them in the Kal'Hirol page is accurate. The pit with the broodmothers is in the lower reaches, which is a different location. However, I'll take an image of the broodmothers and the ghost speech as you requested. 13:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Dat Varric image Holey sheet, when I first got the message I only skimmed it and thought it would be a hussle, and just planned on doing it when I get more time. But it turned out to be just a 30 second job. Maaaan, sorry it took so long. Here they be: Varric naked Varric fondling Bianca naked Varric and Bianca porn Three versions to choose from. Lemme know if you want another one or two, if these ain't right. Now, was there anything else and I need to work on my attention span as I can't see any more graphic needs on my talk page, or did I miss something and there's something else the wiki needs? :) Again, sorry for the delay. Henio0 (talk) 09:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : It's okay Henio0! RL comes first ;) I'll send your pictures over to D-day since we cannot edit the main page portal. Right now we're working on the Template:Icon pictures and there is something in which you can help. : The File:Amell Family Crest.jpg and File:Chantry symbol eye.png heraldries are not square and transparent. Could you fix them? As a side note, try the (transparent) background of these images to be as small as possible while still maintaining their square shape. Cheers! 09:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Are we after something like that, or a crispier cut with less jarring edges? :) 1 and 2 ::I've done these automatically, but if we need something smoother, I will have to dedicate half an hour or so to trace them more closely. Let me know :)Henio0 (talk) 09:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT:I've made a quick tracing of the original heraldry from the game. Might be a better option, because the one you linked me to seems to be altered (with "holes" in it to make it look dated). This one would look kinda like the Qunari Tide and Templar Order sword logo. Here it is boii] This is of course a quick one in Photoshop, I could make a crisp one in Illustrator. Henio0 (talk) 09:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks perfect! If you could turn them into square shape then we will be good to go! 09:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Golems of Amgarrak Improvements Hey Viktoria, I wrote up those articles you wanted. You can check them here: *Phantasmal Crossbowman *Phantasmal Shadow *Primal Phantasm Also the images for Sentinel (golem) and Watchers were backwards so i've corrected and replaced them. - 14:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : Great work! Will check them out as soon as I finish with the temporary companions pages. 17:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Regarding your question about any potential improvements. *I've expanded the Sentinel and Watcher articles to include the 'Enraged' variants. *I think the current quest walkthrough is more than sufficient given the combat heavy nature of this DLC. *Also given Amgarrak is more challening gampelay wise, I was wondering if it might be worth putting a note at the top of the DLC and first main quest page, noting this and suggesting it might be worth making preparations beforehand since there are no shops or similar in the DLC itself. *Also, for some reason Amgarrak is listed as Amgarrak Thaig. It's listed on the in game map as just Amgarrak, so it might be worth renaming it? I think maybe we could leave one "Amgarrak Thaig" at the start for clarity though. - 06:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's unusual to add warnings about the difficulty of a whole DLC, not just a quest, or a part of it. I am not sure where we should put such warning.. ::: We usually list the official name of the location, and in that case, is the "Amgarrak Thaig", not just "Amgarrak". 10:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know that's my question. Why is it called Amgarrak Thaig? What are we citing as the proof that's the official name? It's just called Amgarrak both in dialogue and on the map. Like Bownammar. - 12:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Two Questions Couple questions for you regarding the items in The Darkspawn Chronicles. Currently there are Small Darkspawn Shield and Small Darkspawn Shield (Awakening), and I'm going to add a new page for the version in DC right now. I'll want to rename the first one to add in (Origins) to make them distinguishable, but then how do I make a disambiguation page to list all three? : After you rename the page, you visit the former page, in this case Small Darkspawn Shield?redirect=no, you delete the redirect code and insert the one found here for example, just with different names this time. 11:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Also somewhat related, do you know how to figure out the stat bonuses for armor sets? Darkspawn Plate Armor and Darkspawn Plate Boots grant bonuses to defense and constitution, but I can't find anywhere in the item description that shows the exact number on the stats. Kelcat (talk) 02:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) : As far as I know, there are two ways; the first is to check how much defense and constitution does the NPC have before all pieces are put together, and when are all put together, calculate the difference. Obviously make sure that there are no active effects during this process as they may influence the numbers. A more certain way is through the use of toolset, however I have no knowledge about this. User:-Sophia is an expert on it ;) 11:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks for the help! Kelcat (talk) 22:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) House Konrad I see you've made a page about House Kondrad. I wondered about giving more informations, but I need to discuss first. In 9:10 Oghren married Branka and his house was consumend by his wife house is last what you wrote. In understanding of mine Konrads still existed until they all died in Deep Roads. Before meeting the Warden Oghren was grounded, which means he kept his warrior status but he had no right to carry weapon. Branka either excomunicates Oghren or dies with her house, I interpretate this like Oghren becomes Konrad again until exiles himself. Then House Kondrad is really extinct for Orzammar, but Oghren lives and meets Felsi, with who he has a child. In my understanding House Konrad is a surface house like house Tethras. (talk) 19:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer :To the Shaperate, House Kondrat is a dead house. When Oghren was kicked out of House Branka after he killed a son of Lord Meino in the Provings, he didn't get back his old warrior house. In similar cases, according to other codex entries, they have allowed the dwarves to pick a new name for themselves but not one of an extinct house. 19:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC)